father like son
by Mr.felixvolturi-loveme-more78
Summary: She was gorgeous, how could someone be so…. Perfect?  Not even a god but only a half she was. She looked like Aphrodite but perfect for me- hope you like it! one shot other pairings in it to!


**A/N: HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FRIST PERCY JACKSON STORY! Well I think that something should have happened at the end of the books like they got new campers or something! So this is a few years later when nico is 17! And I all was wanted him 2 get someone! So here you go please review!**

Chapter one

Nico pov

Camp is so boring! Ever science Percy and annabeth left camp (they no longer need to be trained at camp half blood) I hope they are happy up in Olympus. I got a letter from them last week that Percy FINALLY asked annabeth to marry him. If it were me I would have done it sooner. And Percy is so lucky he got to be a god **(A/N: I think Percy should have taken it but annabeth could have come in here)** and there are no girls here that are worth my while! Sure they are all pretty well but the Ares girls. The Athena girls are all "well you know that's wrong nico blah blah blah BLAH!" To stuck up! Then the Aphrodite girls they are gorgeous but SO stupid! Stupid stupid stupid some of them don't know what 2+2 is! Ugh! But I heard we are getting a new student today and they don't know who their father or mother is yet. I thought theses thing over and over in my head I was becoming jealous and frustrated at things.

I didn't notice the girl from the Aphrodite cabin whining in my ear. "Niki come on the new girl has arrived!" she said tugging on my arm. NIKI what the WHEN are these people going to learn my name it's not that hard! I shrugged her off whipped around I could feel they hate in my eyes toward this idiot! "MY NAME IS NOT NIKI! IT'S NICO! NICO! N-I-C-O! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!" I spat. She just rolled her eyes I wanted to set them on fire and her scream in pain **I** caused not anyone else (what _I am the son of Hades?_) "Whatever comes on niki!" I just groaned and fallowed her to the mess hall or whatever you want to call it! I sat at my table all alone sometimes it can get lonely but I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

I looked around and every cabin was looking at the table Chiron sits. There was him and Dionysus (of course duh) and then a girl with short black wavy hair and smooth like tanned skin with light green eyes that reminded me of spring. She was gorgeous, how could someone be so…. Perfect? Not even a god but only a half she was. She looked like Aphrodite but perfect for _me_- wait what? I just met- no saw her.

_But you know you want her nico_

What WHO the hell are you?

_Oh me I am your envy jealousy and lust_

Why the hell have I never heard you before then?

_I don't know! I don't make the rules here!_

Then who does?

_I can't say_

Yes you can

_No I can't_

Yes

_No_

Yes

_NO I can't for the name of Aphrodite! I just can't god you are the son of Hades aren't you?_

Nico smirked, Hahaha I made you lose your cool

_Maybe! But anyway do you want her, to make her yours and only __**yours**__? Or are you just going to let her slip through your hands and zack let ogle her and make her __**his not yours**__? Because look what he is doing. _

I looked up and sure stupid zack jost was looking at the new girl with his what do the girls call it "oh so sexy jost smirk/smile" I think he makes him look like a deformed otter on pot. I groaned at this, but a little _too _loud. She looked from him to me and little petal pink blush creped across her face.

Grace Pov

_Runaway, runaway, runaway… _this is what keeps running through my head over and over again and again.no you did it because he left you for a whore of a step-mother! No I am not talking about a lover, boyfriend, and best friend no much worse my own father. When I was little my mom left us after 4 months. Of me being born and after that it were just me and my dad until I was 16 my dad started dating a lady named Regina martin a.k.a the bitch of the year. I just wanted my dad to be happy, so 8 months later he popped the question and that's when hell started in my life. I told him about her and her I am so innocence act he yelled at me and said I wasn't happy for him and I was just jealous of not having not all the love. Remembering this brought tears to my eyes yet again. I whipped them away quickly. Why didn't he believe me why? I never lied to him! All we have been through! We told each other everything! She pulled him away she took his love from me! My own father!I couldn't hold it any longer I fall down to the ground my body racking with sobs.

I didn't hear the person coming up to me from the other side of the beach. "Um… miss?-sob- miss?-more sobs- MISS!" I looked up and a man/horse was standing over me? How is this possible? How they or things aren't suppose to be made up! My breathing becoming more and more shallow. I started to see black spots in my vision last thing I heard was "MISS!"

I finally woke up; shit what the hell is wrong with me! All I know is, I passed out next to a horse/man thing smooth grace may smith just smooth! I groaned I opened my eyes and sat up. A little too fast I head swirled. "Whoa! Sleeping gorgeous I see you are finally up!" I looked around. And my eyes on a teenage boy around 16 or 17 maybe 18. Standing in the door away to the room. I blushed not many people call me gorgeous.

From guys like him. He had short light brown hair he was tan but not too tan, he had freckles across his nose and cheeks but not a lot. He had a leather jacket on and a light navy blue shirt on and black skinny jeans on with a pair of star chuck Taylors. He. Looked. Hot. Come on grace be clam start a conversation with him. "Um… where am I?" UGH that's all I could think of! Just great! "Oh sorry um... this is camp half-blood and I'm zack jost by the ... can I ask you something?" I only nodded to his question. "Oh well how did you get in?" what? Get in? Camp half-blood what the hell is that mean? He must have seen my face. "Oh um... you have to be a half-blood to get in here." Okay this was not helping me.

Just then the horse/man well what do they call them centaurs? Right maybe. I blushed I remembered I passed out in front because of him! OMG! I AM A MEAN PERSON HOW I COULD BE SO RUDE! I my eyes started to sting. "I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did!" I jumped off the bed and hugged him. It wasn't bad, then a realized YOU DON"T HUG STARANGERS! I pulled back.

"Uh... sorry. Are you okay?" I asked quickly. He chuckled softly "it's okay just I guss I should know better not to sneak up a people. And its okay I have seen a lot of weird abnormal things when people see me like this for the first time" I sighed in relief. He turned to zack who looked shocked. "Zack please go back to your cabin and tell them we have a gust so I will be giving her a tour I will be busy all day." Zack looked at him the shock was slowly fading away. "Oh. . bye!" and he hurried out of the room.

"Well this is camp half-blood. This is a place for kids like zack."-what does that mean is he special Ed? Or something!-"he and is sisters and brothers are demigods. This is when a god, like the ones in Greek mythology, mates with a woman or man mortal. And they have children like them but only half." Talked about this has we left the room outside. This place so huge! There a lot of cabins a gym looking type place. Than a lake with a dock and some more things. He showed me some place I would go in the day. Then the cabins, then he said something "you will stay in Hermes cabin he is probably your dad a-"I had to cut him off. "But I have a dad. Just no mom she left us after 4 months me being born." I explained. "Oh well you couldn't be in Athena's cabin you have no blonde hair or gray eyes. You could be Aphrodite's kid but they have light brown hair like zack and only two eye colors light blue and dark brown Hhhmmm you are a mystery. I guss you can spend the night in the guest room in my cabin with Dionysus?" I just nodded great I am just a freak here! Ugh!

After I tell Chiron? My story he tells me to met him in the mess hall in 45 minutes. I got out side and I felt at ease this made me smile. I wonder off till I came to a field of wild flowers. Oranges, reds, pinks with some yellows. It matched the sun set perfectly I giggled. I wish it had some light blues in it. Then I started to notice light blue flower coming up. Hmmm must be a night flower? I decided it was time to go this made me a tad bit sad. And left, I arrived at the mess hall I think I popped my head in there was Chiron. I sighed thank… uh what do I use now? There are too many to pick hmmm Apollo! There! "Aahhh! Grace come and sit with us scene you don't have cabin yet. Oh and this is Dionysus!" took a seat next to Chiron and looked over to Dionysus? Hmm odd name. "Charmed. Just great another one brat here…." He muttered but didn't finish his sentence because he took a sip of whine.

Then some of the other campers came in I watched from the Conner of my eye. I say zack sit down I turned some so he could see me. He waved to me with a smile on his face I smiled back at him. Then I felt eyes on the back of my neck and a small groan. I turned from zack to the sound. And I met eyes with ice cold black ones with a hint of amber. He was ghost white but not scary white but nice white. He had a fohawk, oh I was a sucker for fohawks they were just so sexy! And the raven black hair! (What! I am a teenage girl with hormones you know!) Then I realized he was gawking at me. I blushed and turned my face back to my food tray. Then the song sexyback started playing in my head by Justin Timberlake.

Nico pov

She broke our gaze. Then hit me I WAS GAWKING! ME THE SON OF HADES GAWKING! AT A GIRL! I guss I know how dad felt when he saw Persephone. We were getting along! I think she realized that it was my dad's mistake not mine so now we can carry a conversation without bringing up my mom and sister… my thoughts were broke when I felt ice glares my head. I turned to see zack jost! Hahaha! He thinks he can win this glaring contest! Then hit me like a brick wall.

HE WAS CLAIMING HER! NO SHE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! IF SHE OR HE LIKES IT OR NOT! MINE! Stood straight up and a growl ripped through me. He stood up to we were nose to nose_ steal her do it nico… _with that I punched him in the face. Turned to the new girl walked over pulled her chair back. She yelped as I put both hands on her tiny waist and slung over my shoulder. And walked out the mess hall _take her where NO one will dare to look you and her._ Hell that's where I am taking her she is now mine. My father well I don't know, Persephone will hate it but I think she will be happy I have someone now. Then I felt struggling a tiny fist hitting my back. "LET GO OF ME OUT ME DOWN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" aaawwww she is so cute she's like a little mad kitten. _My _little mad kitten. I chuckled softly then followed by "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY IT'S NOT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" silly girl with me duh! "Love, you're coming with me." I stated the struggling stop. What is she going to do? "Oh well that's wonderful! Now where are you going with me slung over your shoulder?" her voice was deep in sarcasm. I smiled she was a good arguer; she will need that in the future.

Grace Pov

WHAT THE HELL! Before I knew it I was over this guys shoulder. After the growl I heard before THIS! WHO IS HE MORE IMPORANT HOW DOES HE THINK HE IS! WHY THE HELL I AM OVER HIS SHOULDER! WHERE IS HE TAKING ME! Then I realized we had walked out of the mess hall! I only got of glance of everyone's shocked faces but that one dude ah Dionysus? "Father like son…" he muttered. I was in shock well for a few seconds then anger went through no plused through my blood. "LET GO OF ME OUT ME DOWN WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" JERKS wonder how often he does this. KIDNAPER IN THE MAKING I GUSS I AM HIS FIRST! That sounded wrong… I mentally giggled I AM SO NOT GOING TO LET HIM THINK THIS IS FUNNY! My thoughts were interrupted by a soft little chuckle. DOES HE THINK THIS IS FUNNY! Or maybe he can read minds? Highly don't think so. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY IT'S NOT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" "Love, with me of course!" he told me in a DUH! Tone, did he just call me love? I stopped I was in shock then snapped out of it. This is NO time to go all "aaawwww he's so sweet he called me love!" he was taking you somewhere you don't know yet. "Oh well that's wonderful! Now where are you going with me slung over your shoulder?" ha! Take that um… capture dude?

Chapter 2: Hades

I and Persephone were having _another _fight ever since 17 years ago they either decreased or increase _a lot. _I wonder if she knew about nico and when I cheated on her 17 years ago… nah! "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" dragged back in to the conversation. "BECAUSE IF I LISTENED TO YOU! THEN THIS PLACE WOULD A REACK!" that's great Hades! Hurt her feelings AGAIN! I am so stupid something times! I looked at her face and saw a tear come down. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

Persephone pov

Did he really think that? I was just trying to help… my eyes stung with tears. I got up from my throne and walked away I didn't care where. Was I not good anymore? He's breaking my heart more and more every day but the day he really broke it was 17 years ago.

FLASHBACK

I stayed to tell Hades something. Something I thought I would never admit. I Persephone was in love with him, I got passed all the rage and found gold. I went up to one of his fury "um… do you know where my husband is?" she turned to me "Yes, he is at some hotel in the west called the "city of sins"? I thanked her. I left and "ported" my way to the to the "City of sin" no wonder he liked it. The place smelled of pot and alcohol and so what sweat. I looked at all the hotels till the last one lotus _**hotel**_ casino. I went in and asked the desk clerk if someone checked in by the name of Michael Vick? He used that name often if he went to the mortal world. He said "yes, room 666" and a wink. EW! And girls think he was pretty! Ha-ha 666 his Mark the mortals called it. I wonder what he is doing here. I got up to the room I was smiling so wide. I am going to tell him! He's going to be so happy! I love the fire passion in eyes when he is. I used the key the "I think I am all that" clerk gave me. I slowly walked in I wanted to surprise him.

But he surprised me, which killed me. He was on top of _another woman_. Doing _things _to her. His turned his head back his eyes were shut and let out a loud moan/ grunt. She followed her eyes where closed to. But mine were streaming with tears. Why? I loved him! He loved me right? I guss not. With that I ran of course _they _didn't hear me. I ran with all my might far away from _them. _I tears were pounding from my eyes. WHY! I LOVED HIM! DID I REALLY MEAN NOTHING TO HIM? IF HE WASN'T HAPPY WITH ME HE SHOULD LET ME GO! AND TAKE HER THAT WHORE! Was she better than me? How? I tried to make him happy even if I didn't want to! I did everything for him! Why did he tell me he loved me? I believed him! Did he not see that?

I didn't see a person in front. I knocked into a hard body it let out a "ugh" it was something to cling to. I wrapped my arms around it and put my face in to its neck. And cried it seemed like for hours then arms wrapped around me. It stroked my hair and said "sshhh, its okay, sshhh, everything its okay, its okay, please don't cry." I looked up and there was a man looking down at me he had soft drown hair with amazing blue eyes you could get lost in to. He was perfect, for a mortal. I UN hooked arms around him. He let go of me I looked down "I-I'm…sorry-y t-thanks" I was stammering! This was weird. I felt a finger tilt my head to look at him, "no, it's okay now if it was me I would do the same thing" I smiled he was so honest! Un-like _some people_, "oh um… I'm Persephone!" shit! Just used my real name! "Oh! Cool! Like the Greek goddess Persephone?" he was smart to! I smiled and nodded "who is your favorite if you like the subject?" I smiled wider at his answer "I like Persephone, she is my favorite I love her story! I feel sorry for her though being forced into marriage to someone you didn't even love! That just sucks! By the way I'm David" I laughed then said in a serious tone "do you ever think she fell in love with him? After a while?" he stood there silent for a while, then finally he said something "yeah I guss never thought of that… do you want to go back to my room? NOT in that way I still got my v-card!" I laughed "me too! Lead the way David!"

END OF FLAHBACK

I cried even more. David I miss you so much! I am sorry I thought if I came back you would be mad because I left you with my life my. My beautiful baby girl. I missed her sooo much! Her smile, her gurgle (she probably didn't do that anymore) and her giggle. She looked a lot like me but had some her father in her. Like her nose and ears the rest was me. This made me smile I wish I could see her again would she be mad at me? If we did.

Hades pov

I hated myself I made her cry why did I say that? UGH! I threw a rock across the room. It ended with a thud like my heart. Just then the door opened and nico steeped in I almost smiled till I saw a body over his shoulder. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" the body cried. Oh it's alive and female. "But I want you here!" nico chimed in. I stood up from my throne, "oh hey dad! This is um…" "ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED! Grace may smith now can you _please_ put me down?" nico smiled and put her down. "Since you asked _nicely_" he said with a smile… wait nico barely smiled. What is happening? She finally turned to me. I was then filled with rage. SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE Persephone… how? Was she UN faithful to me? But why? She looks 17… how could this be? I stood in front of her examine her she looked just like my love but the nose and ears… "Who is your mother?" she wore a shocked the look same look Persephone had when she was… "I-I d-don't know-w" she stammered just like my love… "That's not good a UN enough answer" I spat

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" I looked up and Persephone was behind her she pushed the grace girl away. Persephone never swore at me or anything else ever! Even at her maddest or any other mood! Before I had time her hand came across my face _hard. _I took a step back and my mouth hanging open. I didn't know she was that strong. Her eyes were on deep shade of jade green and looked on fire. This made me, well not me but my friend down stairs react. I hope she didn't see, she turned to grace girl and hugged her! And muttered something in her hair, then spoke down to her in a caring tone, she was a wonder she can be mad on second then sweet and caring another that's why I love her. "Come on grace we need to talk and I will talk to Hades with nico." She didn't even look at me when she said my name and how she said it was ice cold like I was an ugly thing someone no one wanted any more. When they left nico looked at me with a huge smile painted on his face "dude, did you just get a boner?" I shot him death glares. He threw his head back and laughed. And walked of the room, I stopped off to me and Persephone's bedroom.

Grace Pov

**(A/N: I am just going start with ****Persephone and grace talking.)**

All of a sudden a woman wrapped her arms around me. I felt safe at home being loved for anything I could do or wanted to do. I never wanted to let go. She felt like you should I think when _your mother_ does this. Not like my dad he felt like I could do anything I put my mind to. Help me back up when I fall. Tells me to do the right thing even if it might be the wrong well that's what it _used_ to feel like. Last time I did hug him it felt like there was no love anything in the world to grab on to. Hallow it was the worst thing in the world you could hold. But she made me feel like I have something to live for.

We walked into a room that had everything I loved flowers the sun the night sky above if you turned off the lights. Photo's in black and white and French porcelain telephone! I love those my dad used to have one but he bitch said it's me or the phone! I would have chosen the phone. But he had to choose her! Idiot we sat on the bed. And told me her story by the end I was crying how could Hades be such a…a DICK! I hugged her "it's not your fault I would have done the same thing." She smiled "you can have this room this was my old room when I first came here." "EEEEPPPP! THIS IS THE BEST ROOM EVER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I was jumping up and down on the bed and hugged her. And whispered in her ear.

Persephone pov

"Thanks mom." Mom, mom, mom! I was a mom! I kissed her on the head and bid her a goodnight. By the time I left her room, I was crying tears of joy. But I had to see _him _again, that bastard raised his voice at _my daughter! _I whipped the tears away and put on my poker face. And walked in me and my _beloved husband's _room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed.

His head hung low, I closed the door behind me then he was in front of me. He pinned me against the door and started kissing my jaw the worked his way to my neck and started nipping and sucking. I gasped he never did this unless there something wrong. But before I got to say something he forced his lips on mine and his toughe ranged my mouth. Hmmm two can play this I bit his toughe lightly, he moaned in satisfaction. I pushed him away, he stood there shocked. I smirked, "sit." He sat on the bed. Lust filled his eyes, Hahaha! He thinks he's going to get something well it's totally the opposite. "You know I loved you. But you ruined it" I stated looking of in to space. And I started my story.

Hades pov

I ruined everything… how did I… why did I do that? I gave everything away by sleeping with Nico's mom. I had a chance with the love of my life, and I just pitched it out like its trash! "Is there any way I can fix things? Now?" I asked looking up at her. She was sitting against the window with her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful. Humming a tune, it was the best kind of music out of all of them. Her eyes fluttered open, showing off her spring green ones. She walked over to me and sat on my lap. She put her head on my shoulder; this made me feel at ease the best I felt in thousands of years.

Then she whispered in my ear, this sent electricity down my spine. "4 things is all I ask, 4 things?" I just nodded in return "tell her sorry, expect her here please? And I would like a sorry but the last tell me why?" I was baffled 1. I don't say **sorry **2. If she did that for nico I _guss _I would do it for her then 3. I would say I million sorrys' to her and only her 4. Why is she asking I thought she knew? "Okay dear, I am sorry the way I acted to her and I will expect your daughter because you did it for nico. I thought you knew? I did it because I was getting sick of being lonely I wanted someone to love me back and a mortal was the second best but you and only you are first."

She raised her head and looked at me in the eyes. "You know, you could have waited another day?" she said in a duh tone. I chuckled "you know love I am or was ever good at waiting" I said in the same to. Then her face light up with her smile the smile I feel in love with. I kissed her but to my surprise she kissed me back. We did this for a good 5 minutes till I deepened the kisses. My hands started slipping the stapes of the sun dress off her shoulders. She started un buttoning my shirt and undid my cloak. I started to unzip the dress, while she started on the pants. I was now in my black boxers, and she whispered in my ear "since when did you start wearing Calvin Klein trunks?" she purred. I smirked "I had a lucky feeling today." She giggled her sun dress was now on the floor. I looked real quick before I nearly pounced on her. And something caught my eye "oh Zeus! Woman when did you start wearing thongs?" she looked up at me with a huge sly smile on her face. She got closer to me and pushed her body against mine. "The day you took me from the flied. I desired to put some on so I did on without my mother knowing that day." WAIT WHAT SHE HAD BEEN HERE THAT LONG HERE WITH THOSE UNDER THOSE CLOTHS SHE WEARS! "OH ZEUS WOMAN! Why didn't someone tell me sooner?" then she whispered in my ear, "you could have just asked dear" with that I couldn't take it anymore.

**A/N: sorry no sex scene here I am still only in middle school please forgive me!**

She was now mine, always will be mine. If a bastard other than me touches her, they will be ripped from limb to limb and fed to my furies happily! But that is just saying because she is now mine and I am now hers.

Nico pov

I figured Persephone would give grace her old room. This was right next to mine score! I was going to tell her how I felt. All of a sudden my stomach got a _fuzzy_ feeling. Could I be nervous? Me the son of Hades? Nervous for a girl?

_You know she's the one nico_

UGH! You again!

_Well isn't that's a nice hello back _

Because you made me act like a animal

_Chicks dig that maybe even grace?_

Why are you here?

_Oh nothing I'm bord_

Then bother someone else I'm busy

_Hi busy_

Ugh! I'm going to ask grace out

_You need flowers and a necklace._

Fine. Now will you go away?

_Okay! See you demon boy!_

Ggrrrr I hope not.

_I heard that_

I walked to grace's room and knocked on the door. She answered the door, with a bath robe on her hair was soaking wet. "This better be good nico" I blinked a few times in utter shock before I answered. "I… um. J-just that-t n-never mind" I turned around but something pulled me back. And I found grace's hand on mine I looked up to her. "No you are going to tell me." I smirked, "oooohhhh! Like what little Mrs. Grace?" she walked right up to me. And whispered in my ear. "I could so many things that would blow your mind" and stepped back. I gulped and dropped to the floor on one knee "marry me grace" I looked at me, like I was crazy I got nervous was she going to say no? I could I handle the rejection? "Yes" she whispered. I scooped her up and kissed her on the lips.

I and grace have been married 72 years now and we had 5 kids. I love her, forever and always. The end!


End file.
